Uji Nyali !
by Noel Scarlet
Summary: Siang itu para chara Shugo Chara sedang bersantai di Royal Garden . Tiba-tiba ... . My first fanfiction ( . )/


Noel :Hello minna-san , saya newbie di fanfiction , jadi mohon dibimbing #bungkuk2

**Disclaimer : Shugo Chara punya Peach-Pit sensei**. **Peach-Pit sensei Amu sama Ikuto untuk Noel dong ... . #dilempar sama Peach-Pit sensei **

**Warning : typos , gaje , humor nggak terasa ,super crispy , dapat menyebabkan kanker , mual , muntah" dll**

Siang itu para character Shugo Chara sedang bersantai di Royal Garden sampai tiba-tiba...

Brakkk! Pintu Royal Garden dibuka (baca dibanting) oleh seseorang yang entah muncul darimana

Noel : "Hello minna ! Daripada malas-malasan di sini pergi jalan-jalan yuk!"

Rima : "Nggak mau.. Btw elo siapa ?

Noel : "Gue orang !"

Rima : "Gue juga tau , nama lu yang gue tanya !"

Noel : "Emang nama gue siapa ?"

(Krik..krik...krik...)

All chara (-Noel) : 'Nih orang gila kali ya?'

Noel : "Gue Noel Scarlet ! Author baru"

Amu : "Gak nanya"

Nagihiko : "Gak penting"

Noel : "Nah ayo pergi ! "

Semua chara ditarik(?)sama Noel . Chara yang ikut adalah : #bunyi gendang

Ikuto , Amu , Tadase , Nagihiko , Rima , Kairi dan Yaya !

Utau dan Kukai : "WOI! Kami nya mana !"

Noel : "Maaf kelupaan , tambahan Utau dan Kukai " #prok prok prok

Para chara yang ditarik sama Noel akhirnya sampai ke sebuah rumah hantu .

Rima : " Lu gila ya rambut gue ancur di tarik-tarik "

Yaya : "Hueeeee... Semua permen ku jatuh di jalan "

Kairi : "Pantas.."

Yaya : "Apa ?"

Kairi : " Dari tadi banyak anak-anak ngikutin kita "

All chara (-Yaya dan Kairi) : (sweatdrop)

Utau : "Ngapain sih kesini?"

Noel : "Entah"

Kukai : "ELO YANG BAWA KITA SEMUA KESINI !"

Tadase : "Sudahlah Souma-kun , bagaimana kalo kita masuk ke rumah hantu ini"

Ikuto : " Hmm.." (evil smirk)

Amu : " Apa !? " (blushing)

Ikuto : " Gak ada.."

Noel : "Ide bagus tu ! Nah sekarang kita bagi kelompok , 1 kelompok 2 orang!"

Rima : "Aku gak ik..."

Noel : " Gue yang mutusin kelompoknya dan semua harus ikut!"

All chara : 'Firasat gue buruk'

Noel : "Kelompok 1 Yaya dan Kairi , lalu Utau dan Kukai , Rima dan Nagihiko , terakhir Amu dan Ikuto !"

Tadase : "Gue nya mana ?"

Noel : "Mati aja lo" (poker face)

Tadase : (pundung di pojokan(?))

Noel : "Gue bercanda , tapi lo gak punya pasangan , ya udah lo sama gue aja kasian liat lo"

Tadase : "Hore! We did it ! We did it!" (goyang gaje)

Noel : "INI BUKAN ACARA DORA!"

Utau : " Kapan mula.."

Kukai : "AAAAA!"

Utau : "Jangan potong omo.."

Kukai : "Kairi sama Yaya mana ?!"

Amu : "Tuh udah masuk"

Utau : "Oe.. Dengarin gue!"

All chara : "Apa ?"

Utau : "Apa ya ?"(author dilempar sama Utau)

Noel : "Nah kita ke side Kairi dan Yaya"

Kairi dan Yaya side

Kairi : "Tidak seram.. Ini hanya mainan anak-a..."

Yaya : "GYAA! Kairi , ayo cepet keluar Yaya takut" #nangis

Kairi : (blushing karena dipeluk Yaya)

Sepuluh abad kemudian.. (Kairi : Lama amat!)

Maksudnya 10 menit kemudian...

Yaya : "Akhirnya sudah selesai.."

Kairi : "I..i..iya" (masih blushing)

Noel : "Lo kenapa Kairi ?"

Kairi : "Gak ada..."

Noel : "Selanjutnya.. Siapa ya ? Gue lupa" #plak

Utau dan Kukai : "Kami!"

Noel : "Oh iya" #baru balik abis baca skrip lagi

Utau dan Kukai side

Utau : "Ayo masuk"

"Pengumuman, akan diadakan lomba makan ramen sepuasnya di kedai XXX yang menang akan mendapat..."

Kukai dan Utau : "Tancap!" #ngacir

Noel : "WOIIII! Ya udahlah kita lanjut ke kelompok ketiga .. Umm.. Siapa ya ?"

Rima : "Gak ta.."

Nagihiko : "Kami!" #sambil meluk Rima

Rima : "Lepasin" (blush)

Nagihiko : "Nah.. Ayo masuk!" #nyeret Rima

Nagihiko dan Rima side

Nagihiko : "Gelap ya..."

Rima : "..."

Nagihiko : "Kenapa? Takut ya ?"

Rima : "Ng...nggak kok... Si...siapa bilang"

(A/n : I know it! Rima punya gangguan dalam berbicara mungkin gangguan otak.

Rima : Gila lo ! )

Nagihiko : "Tenang aja aku tetap di sampingmu " #gandeng tangan Rima

(A/n : ciee...)

Akhirnya mereka sampai diluar dengan muka Rima yang sudah kayak kepiting rebus

Noel : "Yak! Selanjutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu kelompok Amu dan Ikuto !"

Rima , Nagihiko , Kukai dan Utau : "Kenapa cuma mereka yang lo ingat !"

Noel : "Mereka kan pasangan favorit gue ! Btw sejak kapan Kukai sama Utau di sini ?

Kukai : "Sejak abad ke- 30 !"

Noel : "What! Lo dari masa depan gitu ?! Amu sama Ikuto nikah gak !?"

Amu : "Hei!"(blushing)

Ikuto : "Kau mau kan Amu-**koi**"

Amu : (tambah merah sampe gak bisa dibedain mana muka mana rambut)

Kukai : "Gue becanda!"

Noel : "Ya udah Amuto silakan masuk!"

Ikuto : "Ayo, Amu"

Amu : "E...a..ayo... "

Amu dan Ikuto side

Ikuto : "Amu..."

Amu : " A...apa?"

Ikuto : "Kau takut kan ?"

Amu : "Si..siapa bilang .. GYAAAA! TIDAKKKKKK ! " #ngacir

Ikuto : "Amu !" #sweat drop

Amu :"GAKKKKKKKKK!"

Ikuto : "Tenang Amu ! Ayo sini , ikut aku ,tutup saja matamu " #gandeng tangan Amu

Amu : (blushing)

Sesampai nya diluar...

Noel : "Selesai!"

Tadase : "Aku nya ?"

Noel : "O iya lupa !"

Tadase : "Ayo masuk Noel-san"

Noel : " Kamu aja sendiri"

All chara (-Noel) : "Takut?"

Noel : "Enggak! Liat aja gue masuk!"

Tadase : "Ayo ! "

Noel dan Tadase side

Tadase : "Kamu takut , Noel-san?"

(Krik...krik...krik...)

Tadase : "Noel-san ?"

(Hening...)

Tadase : " Noel-sa..."

Noel : "BOO!"

Tadase : "GYAAAA!"

Noel : "HAHAHAHAHAAAHA!"

Tak lama kemudian...

Tadase : "Ha... Akhirnya sampai di luar "

Amu : "Mana Noel ?"

Tadase : "Eh ?"

Utau : "Kau tinggalin ya ?"

Tadase : "Aku lupa"

Yaya : "Oow.."

Kairi : "Mungkin Noel-san tersesat !"

Kukai : "Ayo kita cari !"

Ikuto : "Aku tidak ikut"

Amu : "Kau harus ikut!"

Ikuto : "Kau tidak mau pisah denganku ya ?"(smirk)

Amu : "Bukan!"(blush)

Mereka semua akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah hantu

Tadase : "Noel-san!"

Yaya : "Noel-chi!"

(Hening)

Rima : "Orang itu dimana sih"

Nagihiko : "Rima-chan.."

Rima : "Apa ?"

Utau : "Hei... Dengar langkah kaki gak?"

Tap...tap...tap...

Yaya : "O...ow.." (A/n : Lu gak bisa ngomong yang lain ya selain Oow atau O...ow ?. Yaya : Lo yang buat nih cerita !)

Semua chara menoleh ke belakang dan...

Noel : "BOOOOO!" #pake topeng serem

All chara (-Ikuto) : "GYAAAA! AAAA! IIIIIII! UUUUUUU! EEEEEE ! OOOOOO! "

Ikuto : (sweatdrop)

Noel : "Ini bukan pelajaran mengeja!"

Sayangnya semua chara (kecuali Ikuto) sudah pingsan...

Noel : "Emangnya aku seram banget ya ?"

Ikuto : "Entahlah?"

Noel : "Jadi mereka mau diapain nih"

Ikuto : "Terserah buang aja... Kecuali Amu"

All chara (-Ikuto dan Noel ) : "Enak aja kami dibuang!"

Noel : "Loh udah pada bangun ? Gak asik banget"

Utau : "Gue bisa pingsan gara-gara elo !"

Noel : "Tu tadi sudah pingsan?"

Utau : "Oh iya" (A/n : pikun amat ni anak. Utau : Lo yang bikin!)

Nagihiko : "Oh iya , Noel-san . Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan dari tadi "

Noel : "Apa ?"

Nagihiko : "Kalau yang nakutin kita itu kamu , jadi yang lagi dibelakang siapa ?"

All chara (-Nagihiko) : ' Bener juga ..'

Semua chara melihat kebelakang dan..

? : "Ciluk baaa"

All chara : "WAAAA! HANTU! POCONG! PERMEN!(?)

Dan semua chara sukses pingsan kedua kalinya..

? : "Loh kan gue cuma mau nyapa aja?"

**Fin ?**

**Maaf ya kalo ni cerita gaje jadi saya jangan dibunuh T_T . Jangan lupa review ya ! ('o')/ **


End file.
